1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to racks for carrying articles, particularly surfboards, on two-wheeled vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It would be a very unusual person in this country and even in the world who is not aware of the difficult of carrying items while operating a two-wheeled vehicle. This results primarily from the fact that one's entire body is involved in operating such a vehicle. Generally, as with bicycles and motorcycles, both arms are necessary for safely steering the vehicle. With bicycles, at least both legs are necessary to power the vehicle. This leaves precious few portions of the body for carrying anything.
Human ingenuity has been brought to bear on this problem, and a number of patents have issued relating generally to carrying devices to be mounted on two-wheeled vehicles, a sampling of which are as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,496 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,968 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,563 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,220,623 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,850,221 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 391,761
The carriers described in the patents listed above can be classified into two general groups. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,244,496, 2,850,221 and British Pat. No. 391,761 all relate to general carriers that can accommodate a variety of generally box-shaped items. The remaining patents all relate to specialized carriers designed to accommodate specific items such as camping gear or backpacks. None of these carriers could be employed for carrying a surfboard due to its unusual shape.
Nevertheless, two-wheeled vehicles, whether in the form of bicyles or motorcycles, are at least as popular among surfers as the public generally, and a need exists for being able to carry a surfboard while operating the vehicle. Inventors have been responsive to this need, resulting in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,296,878, 3,659,761 and 3,547,325.
However, for a surfboard carrier to be accepted by the surfing community, at least two seemingly contradictory criteria must be met. First, the carrier must be safe. Two-wheeled vehicles are dangerous enough without increasing the hazard with a surfboard and its rack. In fact, ideally, a surfboard and its rack should enhance the safety of a two-wheeled vehicle. Second, if a surfboard carrying rack is to be accepted by surfers, it must be easy to use. Insertion and removal of the surfboard not only must be physically easy, but also take a minimum amount of time.
Unfortunately, none of the surfboard carrying racks disclosed in the patents listed above meet both these criteria. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,878 teaches a rack for carrying a surfboard vertically at the rear of the vehicle. If the vehicle were to come to a stop suddenly, as in a crash, it appears likely that the board might come forward to strike the vehicle operator or the operator might fly back to strike the surfboard. Furthermore, when driving the vehicle down a highway, the vertical orientation of the board would appear to adversely affect the stability of the vehicle, particularly when other vehicles such as trucks are passing. These problems become particularly aggrevated at the high speeds associated with motorcycle travel.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,547,325 teaches a surfboard carrying rack in which the surfboard is supported over the vehicle operator's head, parallel to the ground. With this arrangement, loading the surfboard onto the carrying rack becomes a problem in that one must attempt to place the surfboard at a high level on the rack without disturbing the balance of the vehicle. Since the surfboard is at a high level, the effects of altering wind patterns caused by trucks or the like are amplified, adversely affecting the stability of the vehicle. Furthermore, since only two straps hold the surfboard to the rack, with a sudden stop as in an accident, the surfboard might come loose. All of these problems are aggrevated at high speeds associated with motorcycles.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,659,761 teaches a surfboard carrying rack which is mounted on the side of a vehicle. Two straps are employed to hold a surfboard to the rack. Again, if the vehicle were to come to a sudden stop as in an accident, it appears that the surfboard could slide forward or backward, particularly if the accident were to occur at the high speeds associated with motorcycles.